The Sins of the Family
by Charlie Van House
Summary: One sibling seeks to seduce. The other seeks to kill. They are on a collison coaurse with an explosive ending. rated t for rape and murder
1. Problems in bed

Sins of the family

Chapter 1;

Problems in bed

Juliet and Justin were locked in a naked sexual embrace. She was moaning and he was moaning. He was in her already and was fixing to come. She cried out his name in sexual orgasmic screams. The only person in the house was Alex, asleep in her room.

Juliet cried "Justin" in orgasmic tones and Justin in the last spasm of his orgasm cried out, "Oh, Alex"

Juliet after she had calmed down from her orgasm finally registered what he had said. "What the fuck did you just say." She said angrily

"I said Juliet." Justin said.

"No, you said Alex, you sick fuck" Juliet said jumping out of bed and putting her clothes back on.

"I didn't mean to" Justin said

"I'm your girlfriend, and YOU SAID YOUR SISTERS NAME WHILE WE WERE FUCKING." Juliet said screaming at him.

"Listen, baby, it won't happen again." Justin said.

"Yeah," Juliet said opening the door to leave, "Damn right it won't" She slammed the door behind her.

Justin ran after her and tried to tell her he didn't mean what he said. "FUCK OFF" She yelled back at him. She got in the Taxi and left.

Justin mulled over what he said as he opened the door back in the loft. He opened the door and went inside. He looked around at the furniture and sighed. He started upstairs when the bathroom door opened. Alex came out and accidentally bumped into him. "Sorry" she said

"Yeah," Justin said breathlessly. He looked her over. She was in long pants and a t shirt and she had a teddy bear next to her. "Yeah, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Well, night" Alex said

"Night" Justin said

Justin ran to his room and closed the door behind him. He also locked it. He didn't trust himself. This was the 6th time it had happened in bed. Every time he had sex, he always said Alex's name in orgasm. 4 of the women did what Juliet just did. 2 of them corrected him and it was those that were memorable.

The problem was ever since 4 months ago he always felt himself hypnotised by his sister. He started looking for women who had known her. So far he had slept with Gigi, Nellie, Juliet, Brenda, Selena, and Demi. None of them just seemed right. And so it was then that Justin decided that the only way to stop this desire was to fulfill it. He would get Alex in bed with him. After that, everything would be okay.


	2. The box

The box

At 7:00, the next morning, Harper Finkle knocked quietly on the Russo's door. Alex's voice said, "Password"

"The walruss sings at midnight." Harper whispered back. Alex unlocked the door and let her in. She had a wooden box in her hands. Harper and Alex sneaked up to her room and closed the door. Alex locked the door for good measure.

"Let me see it" Alex said breaking the silence. Harper took a key from around her neck and unlocked the wooden box. The box lid opened and Alex looked on in wonder at the 44. Magnum revolver inside.

"I can't believe your family carries heat like this." Alex said handling the revolver with careful hands.

"My dad knows some arms smuggling guys who use ships to smuggle the guns in." Harper said. "Any way I want to know now what your going to use this for."

Alex sighed and decided that even Harper should know the truth. "You may want to sit down for what I am going to tell you." She said

"Alex, please tell me you are not going to kill anybody." Harper said.

Alex thoght long and hard and decided on the truth. "I can't tell you that."

"Who do you want to kill." Harper said shakily

Alex sighed. "Remember when I went on that vacation with my family to that island. Well while I was there I wished my parents had never met and it came true. Me, Justin, and Max tried to get them together again or at least undo the spell. We tried to find the stone of dreams but it was stolen from us by a parot. So Justin Max and I entered the final wizard dual. The one that would make one of us a full wizard." She paused to take a breath.

"Let me guess, Justin won it" Harper said

"No, I did" Alex said. "I was for the moment the most powerful wizard of all, and all I could think about was getting my brothers back."

"What do you mean back" Harper asked.

"Because I had wished my parents had never met, my brothers and I fell victim to a time paradox, but because I had the full power the time vortex didn't take me. Ity took Justin instead." Alex said

"Just then my mom showed up with the stone of dreams and I wished for everything to go back the way it was. So my brothers came back and the power was returned to the arena where I got it."

"So you were the greatest wizard of all for a few moments and you gave it up for your brothers. You have some serious family loyalty." Harper said

Alex got up from her bed and walked to the window. She leaned on the wall and looked out the window. "When I first got back, I was happy my brothers was back, but then I got that ache." She sighed

"Ache for what" Harper said nervously.

"Power" Alex said, "Every night, I am tormented by what I felt when I had the power. I felt in control and loved every minute of it. You don't know what it's like to ache foir something. I loved that power and I gave it up for what, some snot nosed brothers, a dad who only cares about what he wants, and a mother who hates magic. If I got the power back then I am sure it would allbe good again. I want the power, I need that power." Alex said desperatly.

"So what did you need me to get you this gun for." Harper said timidly.

Alex sighed and turned to face her. "Family loyalty got me into this mess. The only way to get it back without battling them is if I…. is if I…"

"Kill them" Harper said horrified.

"Not them" Alex said tearing up. "I can handle Max with my power but the only one who poses a threat to me is J… J… Justin"

"You're going to kill your own brother." Harper said terrified.

"I have to" Alex said, "It's going to hurt but I've got to kill him"

"But he's your brother." Harper said.

"I know" Alex cried. "I love him a lot more than Max. You could say he's my favorate brother, but if he gets the power, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"WHAT" Harper yelled in confusion. "What do you mean. Getting the power is a good thing."

"No, I 'v seen confusion in him, I don't know what's causing it but I'll never forgive my self if he turnes into a monster with the power. I can handle the temtation the power brings, Justin can't. I look in his eyes and I see the eyes of an animal. That power in Justin's hands could destroy everything and I'll kill him before that happens." Alex said.

"Alex this is crazy" Harper said shocked. "How the hell do you know what Justin will do with the power. Give him a little credit."

Alex sighed as she looked at Harper. She decided to tell her the real truth. "Take my hand and I'll show you the reason I have to kill him"

Harper looked fearful but took Alex's hand anyway. "A few night's ago, I had a vision, or a dream or something. I'm fixing to show you what it is." A bright red light flashed around Alex and Harper and they disappeared from Alex's room.


	3. the future

The future

Alex and Harper appeared in an alleyway in New York City, 2098. Although it didn't look like New York due to the fact that half the city's buildings were falling down. Not immediately but gradually they were sloping to the ground. Alex and Harper walked out of the alleyway to find the shattered ruins of the Waverly Sub Station.

"I had to make sure we landed in the alleyway. I manipulated the magic some. Usually wizards zap though time in the same place but had we done that we would be in that pile of rubbish." Alex explained to Harper

"How did this happen" Harper said shocked.

"Justin became President in 2080. In 2090 the Russians tried to take over Israel with help from the Arabs. Justin used the power to destroy Russia and the Arabs. Thanks to Justin, Islam is no more. Israel and America won the war and shocked most of the other world. They all tried to conspire against Justin and started putting together the new axis powers starting WWIII."

"But wasn't the first war between Israel, America, and Russia a world war." Harper said

"No," Alex said. "Mostly because Europe and most of Asia didn't help, so it was named the MEW, middle-eastern war. Any way Europe and most of the countries of Asia, save China, declared war against the US. They all were planning to destroy the US, when Justin ordered a surprise multinuclear attack against the AXIS. China took out most of the countries near it with chemical attacks. So it was at the end of World War III that America, Japan, China, and Israel were the only ones left. 4 billion people died in the war. The axis powers got off one nuke and it hit this area killing all of us, I only know because I found our graves."

Harper sat down on the Waverly Place rubble and was just shocked into silence. "Couldn't we just change it by injuring Justin?" Harper said hopefully.

Alex sat down beside her. "I've gone through every possible scenario involving Justin and it all ends up here. I'm sorry, but Justin has to die. Come on, we have to go." Alex helped Harper to her feet when a voice sounded out. "Just where do you think you're going little sister."

Harper and Alex turned around to find Justin standing there with a semiautomatic pistol pointed right at them. This Justin looked as young as he always looked except he had graying hair. "Home" Alex said

"You think I'm letting you go" Justin said smiling maliciously.

"Yes, I do" Alex said. She grabbed Harper and did the time spell as Justin fired the pistol at them.

Alex gasped and held tight to Harper until they were safely in her bedroom again. "Alex" Harper said scared.

Alex felt the pain from the wound in her back. She walked to her bathroom and turned the water on. She was growing weaker by the minute. She touched the running tap water and absorbed it. The bullet was thrown out of the wound and the wound closed.

"How did you do that" Harper asked open mouthed.

"Body is 70% water. I can alter water magically to heal any wound." Alex sighed and wiped the blood off the floor. She looked at Harper and asked "Now do I have your permission."

"You never needed it," Harper said. "Do what you have to do." She got up and left. Alex fingered the revolver she had left. She opened her door and looked down the hall at Justin's room. She didn't want to but she had to. The only thing she could do was to make his last days on Earth the best he had ever had.

She picked up the revolver and put it back into the box. She sighed. She was going to kill her brother for the greater good. She just hoped she'd be ready when the time came.


	4. Sins take hold

Sins take hold

Justin looked over at Alex on the couch. She was writing something down. It was even weird that they were alone together. Dad and Mom had gone to the mall and taken Max with them. It gave him an invaluable opportunity to take his plan into effect. "So, Alex, nice to be home alone isn't it." Justin said hopefully.

"Sure" Alex said. She wrote some more stuff down and looked at Justin. " Would you like to go get some ice cream"

"_score"_ Justin thought perfectly. "Sure" He said. Alex and Justin walked down to Waverly place to get some ice cream. They came back and Justin closed and locked the door behind them. He thought about ravaging her right now, just ripping her shirt off and going to town on her. But before he could do anything, she had taken the ice cream to her room and closed and locked her door. "Shit" Justin said.

Alex's room

Alex had gotten away from Justin to buy a map of the city. She started mapping places out that had the woprse crime rate and could easily provide a place. She took out the map and looked it over. She looked all over the place where she would dump the body. She then found the perfect place. It was the docks looking at Liberty Island. She would take a cab there tomorrow.

Justin paced back and forth in his room. He wanted her now. He could take her now. They were both alone. He made his way to Alex's room when she came out and bumped into him. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay." He said.

"Look, do you want to go to the docks looking out on Liberty Island with me Satuirday night." Alex said.

"Yeah" Justin said smiling. "Sure"

"Okay, see ya at dinner" Alex said and closed her door.

Justin smiled. Alex had chosen for him the place where he would less likely be seen. It was beautiful. Alex didn't know she was signing her virginity's death warrant.

Alex smiled also. She liked the place she had picked out. Justin didn't know it but he had just signed his own death warrant. She just hoped she would have the courage to whack him off.


	5. Practice

Practice

Alex looked at the docks she had chosen. They were dirty and grimy and the roughest of men stood down here. It was deserted now. She had to know if anyone would hear the gunshot. She took out the revolver and trained it on a spot. She fired.

The gun went off and she felt her hands go up and down in a swift movement. She ran and hid behind a wooden crate to see if anyone would come. She sat there for a few hours and nobody came. This was the perfect place to commit murder.

Justin was going through Alex's clothes looking for clothes he could rip off her. He found that they all were ripping worthy. Justin couldn't wait to have sex with Alex. He hoped it would end those desires he felt for her and if it didn't then at least they loved each other.

Justin didn't take into account however that maybe Alex didn't feel the same way. Maybe she just liked him as a brother. He didn't even think of that as he practiced what he would do to her.


	6. The attack

The attack

Justin and Alex got out of the taxi. Alex was surprised to find that the docks were alive and was filled with plenty of witnesses. She grew angry. She decided that she would use some magic to show them off.

Justin was thinking the same thing. He repelled people with magic until he found the perfect spot. An alleyway between two warehouses. He told Alex about it.

Alex smiled at her brother's stupidity. She went with him over to the alleyway and said, "You go first." She said.

"How about we go together." Justin said.

Alex fingered the gun in her pocket. She thought about it when she said Ok.

Justin and Alex walked to the middle of the alleyway when they put both their plans into action. Alex reached into her pocket for the gun but was pushed into the other wall by Justin. She tried to bring the gun out but was pinned by Justin. Then she saw the look in his eyes and she knew he didn't have good plans for her. She tried to fight him but her arms were still pinned. That's when he kissed her.

He kissed her with a furry. His tongue rammed hers. Alex was completely shocked as Justin reached up his hands and ripped Alex's shirt right down the middle. She was fighting and grunting when his hands ripped her bra off. He grabbed her breasts and fondled them. Alex was completely shock and scared by this. He then put his mouth on hers kissed her some more. He then lowered his moth to her breasts and nibbled on them. She gasped at that.

"No, Justin," She cried "Please stop." But Justin wasn't listening. He then dropped to his knees and unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled them down with a fury and ripped her underwear off. She knew what he was going to do next but for some reason her brother's magic held her still so she couldn't move. His tongue lapped in and out of her private place making her a little wet down there. She didn't understand what was going on and started crying. Justin spurred on by her crying unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down.

Alex didn't want to look down but did it anyway to find a long mushroom shaped tube sticking straight out. She gasped at it and then closed her eyes knowing what was coming next. She had never had sex before but had found some of her dad's movies that depicted it. She didn't like it even then. Even she who was fixing to kill her brother knew that a brother and sister should never do this. She begged and pleaded him not to but to no avail.

He entered her and she felt a mixed reaction to it. She felt pain and pleasure as she had never known before. He pumped back and forth and she was too shocked to respond. She moaned and cried in ecstasy. She tried not to feel the pleasure but to no avail. He was raping her and she liked it. She actually liked it. She hated him for doing this too her. Suddenly she felt pain in her head as Justin pulled her head back by the hair. He kissed her neck and smelled her hair.

Justin was near orgasm and ashamed as she was so was Alex. She was feeling pain and pleasure. She felt it reach a climax for her and screamed out. Justin then brought her head back down and looked in her eyes. Alex's hurt and betrayal lurked in her eyes. But so did the pleasure she felt. She couldn't help herself and she screamed in pain and pleasure in the night.

That was too much for Justin and he came. They both hit orgasm at the same time. Justin pulled out of Alex and bent down to get his jeans. Alex gasped at what was happening to her legs. Blood was running down them. That was too much for Alex and she broke down sliding down the wall and crying and sobbing.

Justin looked shocked at her crying and sobbing. He then looked at Alex, shirt ripped in half, jeans down around her ankles and no underwear. He was horrified at what he had done. "Alex, I'm sorr-"

BANG

Justin felt humongous pain in his chest. He felt his internal organs turn to mush as he staggered back from Alex who had just shot him using the gun. Justin gasped as he fell to his knees and then onto his back. He was shaking uncontrollably from massive blood loss. He then slipped to unconsciousness.

Alex looked at Justin fall and then down at the blood coming from between her legs. She gasped as she registered what had happened. Justin Russo, her brother, had just raped her. She had just shot and killed her brother after the rape.

She looked around and saw the ocean at the other side of the alleyway. She pulled her jeans back up and fastened them. Then she repaired her shirt. She then using magic lifted Justin, the gun, and the two halves of underwear into the air. She lifted them and walked to the ocean. She threw Justin into the ocean. She then took the two pairs of underwear and put them in the trashcan. She still saw that the blood was still coming down her leg. She walked to the water and bent down and absorbed some. The blood stopped running. But the water also found an anomaly swimming inside Alex, the sperm. Justin's sperm had found Alex's egg and was attacking it. One made it through and Alex knew it had. Life had begun.

Alex doing magical surgery removed the embryo from her. She then used water to create an artificial womb. The red womb in her hand provided food and water for the embryo. Alex put the womb into the ocean and pushed it away. Pregnancy averted. Alex then ran from the area taking the gun with her.

Justin's body had sunk now. It hit the bottom of the Hudson. It was then that miraculously in the last seconds of life, Justin awoke. It hit him immediately. He had raped Alex and she had shot him. She had made a little mistake however. She put him in water. Seconds from death, Justin absorbed the water and healed himself. He then made his way to the surface.

Justin crested and gasped. He saw a weird red thing float past him. He didn't worry about it but swam to the shore. He gasped and coughed. He then made his way home.


	7. The Morning After

The morning after

Alex woke up with a start in her own bed. She had had a terrible nightmare. But first she had to mke sure it was a nightmare. She ran to Justin's door and knocked. Justin opened his door and as soon as he saw it was Alex he looked down ashamed, he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Oh Justin" She said hugging him, "I had a terrible nightmare."

"A… Al… Alex" He said stuttering. "I… It wasn't a nightmare Alex." Justin said ashamed

"But if it isn't a nightmare," Alex said backing away from Justin "How are you still alive"

"You put me in water." Justin said.

Alex gasped and she remembered with fervor what had happened last night at the docks. She gasped in horror and backed away from Justin. She looked at him in horror, "How could you"

"Alex, I'm sorry" Justin said. "You had every right to shoot me. I'm just surprised you did"

Alex grew angry. Cold hatred was in her voice as she spoke to Justin. "If someone you loved raped you, you would shoot them too." She backed away from Justin and said "I'm going downstairs to the sandwich shop to think things over. Do me a favor, don't steal my panties while I'm gone, We'll talk about this when I get back." She hurled the last words at him like an insult. She walked down the stairs to the first floor of the loft where her mother was cooking enchiladas.

"Hey, honey hows it going would you like some breakfast." Theresa asked her.

"No, I'm going to the sandwhich shop to run a little bit." Alex said. "I'll get some when I get back okay, Mommy." Her voiced cracked when she said mommy but Theresa didn't notice.

"Okay, don't belong." Theresa said.

Alex walked down the stairs to the sandwhich shop and found it empty. It had been this way ever since the Late Night Bite took most of its customers. She thought about Juliet who dated Justin. It always came to Justin. She remembered everything that happened last night. She had begged him to stop. Yet she failed at her primary goal last night. He had raped her. Suddenly the truth of that statement hit her like a tidal wave. She completely broke down. She slid down behind the counter and cried and sobbed. She put her face in her hands and cried some more. She remembered everything even the embryo that she had put out on the ocean.

She kept thinking why did he do this to her. She knew that it wasn't out of spite. He loved her in a more than brotherly sister way. But she didn't return the sentiment. Sdhe loved him as a brother. She wondered how long he had fantansised about last night. She cried and cried and cried. Suddenly her crieds were broken with a voice saying "Alex"

She wiped her eyes and sniffled and rose up from behind the counter to find Harper there. "Why are you crying"

"Remember my plan from 5 days ago." Alex asked Harper

"Yes, I do" Harper said. "Wait a minute, you didn't go through with it did you." She asked horrified.

"I almost did last night but Justin stopped me." Alex said tearfully.

"How does he feel about you trying to kill him." Harper said

"He dosen't" Alex said

"What d you mean." Harper said

"He doesn't know I was trying to kill him." Alex said

"But how did he stop you from killing him if he didn'tknow you were trying to kill him." Harper said

"Because he had his own plan" Alex said fixing to break down again.

"What plan" Harper said.

Alex loooked around and saw nobody. She remembered from last night and broke down completely crying and sobbing. "You really want to know" Alex said

"I've gon too far in this to not know" Harper said bravely

Alex looked around and decided the sandwich shop wsasn't a good telling a secret place. She went to the lair and cast some spells so they would have total privacy. She then broke down again. She looked at Harper. "My plan was to kill him" Alex said

"Yes, I was there when you told me about it." Harper said impaitiently

"Well his plan for me was fulfilled last night." Alex said sobbing.

"Alex, what are you talking about" Harper said.

"Justin raped me last night." Alex said sobbing and crying.

Harper was shocked at this statement and she knew that her friends emotion was real and therefore the story was true. "Alex, tell me what happened."

Alex told her about everything Justin had done to her and what she had done to Justin. After she had finished Harper looked horrifed. "And the worst part is, I felt good during some of it. It acctually felt good when my brother was raping me." Alex said sobbing.

Harper sighed as she watched her friend's despair and sorrow. "Alex" Harper said trying to condole her. "most women who are raped react involutarily in plesaure and that spurs the rapist on."

"But I told him to stop" Alex said crying some more.

"That also spurs the rapist on" Harper said.

"Why, Why did he do this" Alex said sobbing. "What the hell is wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with me"

"Alex, dear" Harper said compassionatly, "You did nothing wrong. It was all Justin He did everything" Harper said angrily.

"I never expected anything like this. I was just going to kill him and get the power." Alex said sobbing. "I never expected this"

"You know what I didn't expect." A voice said behind them "I didn't expect yopu were so bloodthirsty and power hungry, Alex" Harper and Alex turned around and standing there was Justin with a cold look in his eye.


	8. Understanding

Understanding

"So thats why you invited me to the docks" Justin said coldly.

"Yes" Alex said getting ahold of herself. It was all Harper could do from not jumping on Justin and beating him to Kingdom come.

"What the hell are you doing here." Harper said angrily. "You're a sick disgusting freak." Harper said

"Why Harper," Justin said smiling. "I would have expected that from Alex not you"

"I don't see why I couldn't kill you right now" Harper said angry.

"Well bring it on you irish prick." Justin said readying his fists for a fight.

Harper was fixing to jump on Justin and rip him aprt but Alex jumped in between them. "Enough, Sit down"

Harper and Justin still eyeing each other hatefully sat down. Alex took a deep breath and sighed. She looked at Justin and sighed. "Justin" she said sighing. "You raped me last night and I shot you premeditaingly or otherwise. I forgive you for raping me Do you forgive me for shooting you."

Justin completely shocked looked at Alex. "You forgive me" he said shocked

"Yes I do provided you never do it again." Alex said

"You're going to forgive him" Harper said angrily but Alex ignored her. She was still waiting on Justin's answer.

Justin still looked shocked when he registered the second part of Alex's question. He looked at his siter and decided he 'd never hold a grudge against her because he still loved her. "Yes, I forgive you for trying to kill me and planning to kill you." Justin said.

"Good." Alex said. "Now could you leave the room. I need to talk to Harper." Justin got up and ran giddly to the door. He opened it and ran out jumping giddly at the break he had just caught. He got away with it. He would never do it again however. He would make sure he never did it again.

"How could you forgive him" Harper said.

Alex looked at her and smiled "I havn't forgiven him" Alex said. "What he did to me was horrible and malicious. However, he did show me that he had a weakness. One day I'll use it to kill him. I havn't forgotten anything and I don't plan to. One day Justin will pay and I will be there to make sure he does."

"What happens if he tries to rape you again." Harper said

"Then all bets are off." Alex said. "If he does it to me again I'll kill him and I don't mind taking the whole city with him"

Harper looked at the anger and hatred that Alex showed on her face. She knew that no body would ever cross Alex Russo and live. She sighed and smiled. "At least you gave up on the idea to kill him" Harper said

"No, I havn't" Alex said. "Soon I will kill him and then I 'll be the most powerful wizard in the world. This isn't over Harper not by a long shot. Justins rape of me will serve its purpose one day."

"How does the embryo fit into your plans." Harper asked.

"If it is still alive in nine months which it should be. My parents will be brough home a grandchild. Of course its paternity will be secret. It will look at if it has been adopted."

"You've though of everything havn't you" Harper said anxiously.

"Yes, I have" Alex said.

I would like to take a quote here. "EVEN THE BEST LAID PLAN CRUMBLE"

This isn't the end of the story. I still have plenty of chapters to go.


	9. The embryo

The embryo's journey

The Embryo when it left the pier was scared and helpless. It felt scared and helpless thanks to its parent's magic. It was neither a boy nor girl yet. It traveled out to sea but was brought to the coast of Maine thanks to a storm.

Jim and Bob walked down the beach to go fishing. In Maine all there was to do was fish. Jim and Bob fixed their lines and started fishing when Bob caught site of something.

"Say Jim, what ya think that red thing is."

"What ya talking about." Jim said

"That red thing on the shore over there." Bob said

Jim looked and dropped his fishing pole. "If I didn't know better I would say that's a organ"

"You mean to tell me that that things a piano" Bob said

"No you idiot" Jim said "I mean an organ as it came out of a human. From the looks of it I'd say it was a heart or brain or something. The mafia dumps a lot of bodies up here, so it is usual to find somebody's organ."

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" Bob said

"Nope" Jim said

"Why not" Bob said

"I'll tell you why not." Jim said looking at Bob. "The last person who called the cops in this town because of a body in the ocean wound up with his body in the ocean, so just leave it be." Jim said sighing.

"Shouldn't we at least bury it or something" Bob said

"Be my guest" Jim said. Bob got up and walked over to the womb where the embryo lay snuggled and asleep.

Bob picked up the womb waking up the embryo. The embryo like its mother, Alex, didn't like to be wakening up so early, so it showed its displeasure.

Bob was shocked with 300 volts of electricity. Jim saw Bob fly back in an electric spark. He ran over to help his friend. Bob hit the ground and spluttered in unintelligible speech.

He wasn't used to be shocked.

Jim got to his friend and said "What the hell happened."

"That thing shocked me" Bob said.

"Oh please" Jim said and reached for the womb from which the embryo let out another spark which got Jim on the finger. "Ow" Jim said and he stared at the thing and for good measure kicked it.

The womb sailed through the air and landed back in the water. The impact however created a tear in the womb from which the nutrients leaked out and water came in. The tear spread some more and the whole womb collapsed. The embryo had taken off after the nutrients and had exited the womb entering the Atlantic Ocean. The embryo floated through the ocean. It now knew that it had a long way to go and it wasn't even a he or she yet. The good thing is though it was alive and well. The ocean provided plenty of nourishment. It would survive.

Keep watching the embryo, it has a destiny to fulfill.


	10. Loyalties turned

Loyalties turned

Harper Finkle left Alex in the lair. As she left she heard a muffled sob excape Alex. She was angry at Justin for raping Alex but after learning that Alex still wanted to kill Justin, she decided that they both had to be stopped. There was only one person who could do that, and she was sure that he was normal.

Harper walked up the stairs and found the person she was looking for. "Hey, Max"

Max Russo looked aty Harper and said "Hey Harper, how's it going"

"Max I have something to tell you" Harper said and she told him everything from Alex's plan to Justins plan to the fateful night to the morning after to the understanding. Max eyes went wide at that. "And why did you tell me this"

"Because you can stop them" Harper said.

"Okay" Max said putting his book down. "2 things okay" Maxc said, "Number 1, I'm just a kid and numkber two in the words of Harry Truman, let the commies and nazis kill each other."

"How did you know he said that" Harper said who hadn't yet thought about what he had said.

"We're learning about World War Two in history class. It's facinating. I mean can you believe the automic bomb." Max said excitedly

"Okay first, it's atomic not automic" Harper said. "And second what about Alex and Justin."

"I'll put it in simpler terms then," Max said calmly. "I think I should let Alex and Justin kill each other. If that happens I'll get the power." Max said smiling.

Harper threw up her hands in frustration and said "Is everyone in this family power hungry."

"I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that." Max said working on the project before him.

"What is that" Harper said.

"It's an automic bomb" Max said happily.

"YOU MEAN ATOMIC" Harper said almost running away.

"No" Max said smiling. "If this thing goes off thanks to my magic, there will be a mushroom cloud of cars going up" He illustated up "and then down" he illustrated thousands of cars raining from the sky. "Hence the word automic"

"I don't get it." Harper said

"Well, this thing is going to explode and the explosion is going to suck in cars. Every car in the city will be sucked into the explosion and nobody will die as long as they are not in the cars. Then I can take it to a city and it will be raining cars." Max said laughing.

Harper got up and looked around. This whole family had to be stopped and if that meant she was the one to do it then fine. She got up from the couch and left the Russo walked and walked until an idea formed inside her mind. There was one person who could help her, her uncle Richard. Her loyalties to Justin, Alex, and Max Russo had been completely severed and she was going to stop them before they hurt anyone else.

She called her uncle Richard.


	11. Plan B

Plan B

Richard Mourtigan smelled the cigar before putting it into his mouth. He lit the cigar and waited for his niece to come. He never spoke about his niece to anyone. Ever since his good for nothing sister married that man he stayed clear of that family. He couldn't however stay clear of their daughter. She had found him 3 years ago and they had been tight ever since. He liked her personality

The gun Harper had got for Alex had been bought by Richard. Richard had an arsenal of deadly weapons and stuff that could bring down a whole block. Richard used a pawn shop down the street on Waverly Place to smuggle the arms in and sell them. All the cops were paid off.

Richard was still thinking about that when Harper knocked on the door. He opened it and they both hugged each other. Harper and Richard entered into his apartment and sat down. "I have something to tell you." She said sighing.

She took a deep breath and started to talk. She told him everything about the Russo's being wizards and their plans and their adventures and the latest drama and how they should all be stopped. When she got done she looked at the floor waiting to look up at her uncle laughing and saying she was kidding. She heard nothing.

She looked up and Richard was deathly white in the face. "Your best friend is a wizard." He said dryly.

"Yes" Harper said. "Uncle Richard, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know about the Wizard world. I know everything because half of my clientele are wizards. Your friend, Alex, Does she look like a Mexican girl with a bit of Italian in her." Richard asked

"Yes" Harper said.

Richard looked horrified. "Oh my God, I slept with an underage girl"

Harper looked shocked at that "WHAT" She said in amazement.

"You see, being an arms dealer, sometimes when girls can't pay for the merchandise, I sell the gun for sexual favors they had to do for me. I had no earthly idea she was underage." Richard said horrified.

Harper edged away from Richard. "She didn't know who you are did she." Harper said.

"No, I don't think so" Richard said wonderingly

Harper sighed. "Well apart from that, I need you to do something for me and it has to do with my friend."

"What are you talking about?" Richard said.

"I have to stop them. That's why I have come up with a plan." Harper said sighing.

"What plan" Richard said

"I'm going to have to borrow some C4" Harper said

Richard understood perfectly. "Well don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Richard said

"I have to" Harper said desperately.

"I'm all out of C4 but I know this guy down in Georgia who will give you a fair price. Heck I'll give you the cash to pay him. If you want to do it nice and proper and give yourself an alibi the guy can do it for you." Richard said.

Harper looked at Richard and said "I'll take that deal."

Richard walked down the hall and retrieved $3000 from his safe. He gave the money to Harper. She hugged him and took the money and left the apartment.

Harper went out and got the plane ticket and flew to Georgia.


	12. Jekyll Island

Jekyll Island

Victor Kellaway got off the phone with Richard Mourtigan and waited for the girl to arrive. He didn't like this. Something was fishy. Obviously the girl didn't exactly know who she was dealing with. Nobody did business with Victor Kellaway without feeling somewhat perturbed.

Victor's one talent was he was unrecognizable which proved very good in the long run. He had killed plenty of people in the past and it all started with Vickers Island. No, he wouldn't think about that, not now, not when he would have company for the first time in 3 months.

Victor downed a root beer before the kid got there. He waited for two hours before there was a knock on his door. He went to open it.

Harper Finkle waited for the door to open. She had never been so nervous. The door opened and Victor and Harper sized each other up.

Victor looked at Harper and now knew there was something fishy about this. This was a weird girl with fruit in her hair.

Harper was impressed with Victor. He seemed to take care of himself. He was in a nice three piece suit and had waited for her. "Like a gentlemen" Harper said

"What did you say" Victor said

"Oh sorry, Hello, My name is Harper Finkle." Harper said

Victor shook the weird girls hand and said "Victor Kellaway."

"I heard you have some C4" Harper said. "How much is it"

"4000 dollars" Victor said bluntly. His charm was wearing off quickly.

Harper got out the 3000 Richard had given her and the thousand she brought herself. She bought the C4 and looked outside. It was fixing to rain. "Would it cost extra if I asked you to help me do the job" Harper said

"That's what the extra thousand is for" Victor said smiling slightly.

Harper smiled back and looked back at the rain. "Can I stay here with you tonight and we can catch a flight back to New York tomorrow?" Harper asked.

"Yes" Victor said. "The guest room is in the room over there, but before you get settled I'll ask you to join me for dinner."

Harper considered and said "Yes"

For dinner, Victor cooked roast chicken and grilled fish. He then gut up a watermelon. For drink he had sweet tea, tap water, and root beer.

Harper ate enough and felt sleepy. She walked to the bedroom and fell down and went to sleep.


	13. Tangled web

Tangled web

Victor went to the phone and called two people. One was Richard, he told him he had sold the C4 and not to worry about his niece. Then Victor made one other call.

"Hello" The voice on the end said groggily

"Jerry Russo" Victor said

"Yeah" Jerry said.

"I've been instructed to inform you there is an attack on your life; look sharp for one of your children's best friends is your worst enemy." Victor hung up and sat there thinking quietly. Mess with him will they, he didn't think so.

Jerry put the phone down and sighed. He didn't have time for nonsense.

Richard put the phone down after Victor called him and called someone else.

"Hello" the voice on the other end said groggily

"Suspicion justified, you were right" Richard said.

"Good" Alex said. "Expect your payment in your bank account tomorrow."

"I take it this isn't over" Richard said

"Not by a long shot, I never would have thought Harper would have turned traitor." Alex said

"Good bye," Richard said

"Good bye." Alex said

"And hello pay raise," Goblin said to Officer Lamp.

"When we break up this crime wave, we'll be famous." Lamp said smiling.

"Hello, fame and fortune and good bye, Russo's."


	14. Island Incident

Island Incident

Alex hung up the phone from Richard and smiled. Harper had turned against her and she had anticipated that. She still liked how she got Richard on her side. What had happened was she had made a clone of herself and had the clone sleep with Richard so he would be her info guy. In the end it would all play out to her favor.

First though she had to teach Harper a lesson about turning your back on your best friend. Alex concentrated and concentrated. Suddenly, she disappeared.

20 miles away from Jekyll Island in a small town in Georgia, the earth started to rise. The people asleep at this time were woken by horrid thundering. They ran outside to discover a gigantic being made of earth and stone. It walked to Jekyll Island.

On Jekyll Island, Victor was woken by a distant thud. He walked out to see a gigantic being on the coast about 12 miles away walking into the ocean. Victor knew exactly what to do. Unfortunately the bazooka was in the guest room. He opened the door and walked inside waking up Harper. "What's going on" Harper said

"Nothing much." Victor said pulling a box out from under the guestroom bed. He opened it and pulled out a bazooka.

"What are you going to use that for?" Harper said scared.

"Just the thing walking this way" Victor said loading a rocket in the bazooka.

Harper and Victor ran out to see the thing's head above the water and about 2 miles from the island. Victor pointed the bazooka at the monstrosity and fired. The rocket soared through the air to the being. It hit the being on the head and exploded taking a big chunk out of it. Blood, brains, and skull hit the water but the wound completely healed and closed and the monster made its way to the island.

Victor ran back into the house for another rocket and got it when the earth shook beneath his feet. From outside he could hear Harper screaming. Victor then got a revolver and ran outside. He came out of his house to come face to face with the monster now having a foothold on his island. He pointed the revolver at the thing and aimed it at one of the eyes.

Just then the thing spoke. "I would advise against doing that" It said in a deep voice.

"What do you want" Victor said.

The thing smiled as it looked at Harper. "I would just like to inform Ms. Finkle that turning against me was a big mistake." At the word mistake the things voice changed into that of Alex.

"ALEX" Harper yelled in surprise.

"Yes" Alex the rock thing said. "Why did you betray me" She or it said angrily

Harper answered her in a very scared voice. "You needed to be stopped."

"STOPPED" Alex roared. "JUST IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, I WOULD MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE WITH THE POWER. MAX OR JUSTIN WOULD HAVE MADE THE WORLD STUPID BORING OR THEY WOULD HAVE DESTROYED IT." Alex roared angrily.

"Okay then I 'm sorry." Harper said backing up.

"No you're not," Alex said, "not yet, but you will be" The thing walked back into the ocean and dissolved.

Alex appeared back in her room. She smiled at the way she had handled that. Harper would not dare cross her again.

"Alright" Victor said back on the island, "You've overstayed your welcome. Take the C4 and go."

"Actually, I won't need the C4 anymore" Harper said, "I'd like my money back"

"Here" Victor said throwing the money at her. "Take it and go, take your death cloud with you"

Harper now knew that there was one more person who could help her. She would get on a flight back to New York and tell Justin everything.

Victor was making his own plans. Nobody threatened him on his own island, not even his mother. He would find this weirdo and take him, her, or it out. Nobody made a fool of Victor Kellaway and lived. He would have his revenge.


	15. Truth be told

Truth be told

Harper left the airport and took the taxi to the Russo's place. She got out and walked into the sandwich shop. She went upstairs to Justin's Room and knocked. Justin opened the door and seeing that it was Harper said "yes"

"I've got something to tell you" Harper said and she told him about everything.

"Okay I have a question for you." He said to Harper. "When I raped Alex, blood ran down her leg. That only happens the first time you have sex not the second so if that be true how could she have slept with your uncle."

"I don't know" Harper said

"But I do" Justin said smiling.

"How" Harper said

"A clone, she cloned herself." Justin said smiling. "And she will still try to kill me." Justin said

"Yes" Harper said.

"I don't get it." Justin said. "Why would you try to kill Alex when you stood up for her down in the basement?"

"Because I saw who she truly was." Harper said. "A cold power hungry bitch"

"Wow, you never put it in better words." Justin said.

"I'm sorry that I called you perverted." Harper said

"Ah, it's okay, don't worry about it." Justin said

"No really," Harper said taking Justin's hand. "I'm sorry"

"Well you know there's no reason to be sorry." Justin said looking into Harper's eyes.

Harper looked into his eyes and her obsession returned with one big change this time it was returned. Harper and Justin looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss.

Their lips met and Justin opened his mouth. Harper responded by opening her own. Their lips still touching, their tongues met. Harper and Justin started kissing passionately and tasting each other. Harper tasted like strawberries. Justin and Harper both laid down still kissing. Justin started to unbutton her blouse and she started to stop him reminding herself that he had raped his own sister, but then she also reminded herself of the obsession she had for him, nay the lust she had for him. The lust won over the hesitance and she unbuttoned his shirt.

Justin ripped her blouse off and kissed her neck. He then went for her bra. She helped him unbutton it. The bra came off and Justin looked with wonder at Harper's breasts. He fondled them and Harper accepted it. He then went down to unbutton her jeans and you know what happens next.

Justin and Harper were locked in a sexual embrace and this time when Justin hit orgasm, he called out Harpers name to Harper. He had broken the obsession with his sister. Justin and Harper thrust at each other again and again until they both came.

Justin kissed Harper's head and said "I love you"

Harper smiled and said, "Truth be told, Justin, I love you too." And they kissed passionately before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

From outside the door, Alex had heard and seen everything. As you know, every villain has a turning point from where they go from good to bad. This affair between Harper and Justin was the final straw that broke the camel's back. The look in Alex's eye as she watched Harper and Justin sleeping was that of a rhino you had just poked with a stick one time too many. The old good Alex Russo was gone, replaced by a more bloodthirsty one. In the anger and hate she felt for these people, a plan was devised.

This plan would result in the destruction of an entire family and a family friend. Keep watch for you do not know the destruction she will cause. Alex Russo was now a woman against the world and if anybody had a problem with that, than they could go to hell.


	16. interigation

Interrogation

Somebody was pounding on Richards's door. Richard fell out of bed and went and opened it. Victor Kellaway stood there livid as hell. He retrieved a revolver out of his coat and walked inside. He then grabbed Richard by the pajamas and slammed him into the wall. "What the hell have you gotten me into" Victor said angrily

"Oaky, Victor calm down" Richard said afraid "I'll explain everything."

"You'd better." Victor said dropping Richard.

"Before I do, what happened" Richard asked.

"Okay the kid arrived like you said and I waited there for her. She got there and the business was done. Unfortunately, it started raining and I said she could stay. We had dinner and then-"

"Oh please tell me you didn't sleep with her." Richard said

"HOW DARE YOU" Victor roared. "Unlike you Richard, I don't sleep with underage girls."

"You'd swear never to tell about that time in Tahiti." Richard said.

"Yeah well who cares," Victor said impatiently. "Anyway, I'm woken up in the middle of the goddamn night to find a monster from hell walking to Jekyll Island. It stepped up onto the Island and talked to your niece and your niece spoke back to it calling it Alex. Now tell me what the hell HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INTO." Victor said angrily

Richard was going to speak before he was interested by a knock at the door. Richard went to open it and gasped and stepped back.

"Hello, my name is Officer Lamp and this is my partner Officer Goblin." Lamp said

"Are you aware that your partner has 4 legs" Victor said.

"Yes, I'm a goblin" Goblin said.

"Again I repeat my question, Richard, What have you gotten me into." Victor said.

"Um, I can answer for your friend, Mr. Kellaway. You see your friend Mr. Mourtigan is an arms dealer."

"I know that where do you think I got the bazooka from." Victor said.

"Yes but he is also a wizard arms dealer that sells dangerous spells to wizards for insane amounts of cash." Officer Lamp said

"And or sexual favors, which is why it's funny that Alex Russo got the drop on you" Officer Lamp said

"What are you talking about?" Richard said.

"She had a clone of herself sleep with you." Officer Lamp said

"Did you say Alex" Victor said. "As in the big lump of Earth that almost killed me."

"One and the same" Goblin said.

"Richard," Victor said. "I bid my leave of you. Good Bye." Victor walked to the door and started to open it when someone called his name.

"You don't think we'll just let you leave, do you." Goblin said.

"Leave him alone." Officer Lamp said. "I don' think he's going to tell about us. Good bye Victor."

Victor opened the door and left slamming it behind him.

"Now to you" Goblin said to Richard.

"Richard Mourtigan," Officer Lamp said. "You're under arrest for the selling of arms to minors and the infraction clause of subpar 45 of the wizard code."

"It wasn't me" Richard said looking for a person. "It was the one armed man."

"What one armed man." Officer Lamp said.

The door to Richards apartment flew open and Alex Russo came in and said "This one armed man."

She then pointed the gun in her hand at both officers and fired twice. The two wizard cops went down one after the other both shot in the head.


	17. Path to Power part 1

Path to Power, Part 1

"Oh Alex thank you" Richard said.

"Well I wouldn't thank me just yet." Alex said leveling the gun at Richard. "Get up"

Richard got up and sighed. "So it really was a clone that slept with me wasn't it."

"Yes" Alex said "I wasn't going to waste my virginity on you. Unfortunately, my brother robbed me of it so the plan I put forth a few months ago is going to be put into action today. Now put some clothes on, we're going to the airport."

Richard and Alex walked out of his apartment complex and hailed a cab to the airport. The cab got them to the airport and Alex got to the ticket counter. "Two tickets to Peru." She said

"Do you have a passport?" the counter girl said.

Alex got out her wand and charmed the woman into getting the next available flight to Peru which left in two hours.

Alex and Richard got on the plane and it took off. "So if you don't mind me asking, what are we doing?" Richard asked her

"I'm going to Peru to find a stone. It's called the Stone of Dreams and it is the only way I can get the full power back." Alex said

"Why do you need me" Richard said.

"I've already made a wish with the stone and you could only make one wish with it." Alex said

"And you need me to make the wish for you." Richard said

"Yes" Alex said.

"And why would I do that if I can't just wish to be all powerful. Guess you should have thought your little plan through." Richard said smiling.

"I did" Alex said reaching inside her purse. Richard started but calmed down when Alex pulled out a sack full of gold coins. "Your payment" She said

"Okay, that's good enough for me" Richard said

4 hours later

The plane touched down in Peru and Alex and Richard took a cab to the hotel.

Alex and Richard waited one day before going after the stone. When they got to the gargoyle head, Alex found herself at a disadvantage. Neither she nor Richard was pure of heart anymore. They were thinking what to do when a voice spoke out behind them. "Well if it isn't Bonny and Clyde."

They turned around and there standing there was Victor. "Who are you" Alex said

"Oh we've met before Miss Russo, remember. I shot a bazooka at you." Victor said

"You were the guy on the island." Alex said.

"Yep" Victor said. "And it seems you're at a bit of a disadvantage. Let me help you." Victor stepped forward and lifted the dragons head. It sparkled with magic and the path opened up.

"Well," Alex said looking at Victor. "It seems we have added another member to this jungle trek."

"I accept." Victor said. Alex, Richard, and Victor made their way through the treacherous jungle. They only stopped when Richard got stuck in quicksand. Alex made the stone bridge to the other side of the canyon and they walked across it. When they got to the mountains Victor who spoke frequent Spanish asked the village women where the cave was.

When Victor, Richard, and Alex made it to the cave, they all three went inside.

It was finally when they found the stone of dreams chamber when Alex spoke. "All right Richard go get it."

The stone of dreams glowed purple as Richard went to go get it. He nearly fell to his death but was caught by Victor. Richard finally made it to the stone when he finally grasped it.

"Now make the wish" Alex said.

"What do you want me to say?" Richard said.

"Wish that Alex Russo had the full power back."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice said coming up from behind them.

Victor, Alex, and Richard all three looked around for the source of the voice when someone stepped into the room.

All their eyes were drawn to him. "Dad" Alex said.

"Yes, that's right Alex" Jerry Russo said angrily.

"What are you doing here" Alex said

"Trying to stop you from making a horrible mistake." Jerry said

"What horrible mistake" Alex said

"You're cheating your brothers out of their inheritance." Jerry said. "And that's something I can't let you do"

"You don't get it. We entered the competition and I won so therefore it's rightfully mine." Alex said

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jerry said.

"Well, it's too late, Richard make the wish now." Alex said. Richard looked at the stone and looked at Alex and made a decision. He closed his eyes and wished.


	18. Path to Power Part 2 the fight

Path to Power Part 2

The fight

The power all yellow and bright pulsed as it floated out of the stone. Alex reached for it but it floated away quickly. "What's going on" She asked Richard. "I thought you wished that the power would be mine."

"He did but the power isn't just going to come to you. You have to fight for it."

"Fight with whom." Alex said

"You're going to have to catch it" Jerry said. "And we're going to have to fight you for it."

"What do you mean none of you are wizards." Alex said.

"We won't be fighting with Wizardry." Jerry said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Alex. He fired and Alex dodged.

Richard dropped the stone and reached into his own pocket and retrieved a Glock pistol. Victor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a revolver. The gunfight started. Victor shot two rounds at Alex while Richard fired at Jerry who promptly returned the favor. Victor's bullet was melted when it and the power connected. The second bullet caught the sheet rock behind Alex. Jerry and Richard were now out of bullets and chasing the power.

Alex then remembered how she could use the 4 elements. She using magic constructed an air current and jumped into it. The air took her right after the power when a barrage of bullets made it collapse. "Nothing personal" Victor said as Alex crashed to the ground.

Alex got to her feet now sporting a broken arm. She concentrated on feeling with the earth and found out there was spring water nearby. She started looking around and found it. She ran to the water and absorbed some healing the broken arm. Another barrage of bullets whizzed past her as Victor shot at the two men chasing the power. Richard who was younger then Jerry pushed him out of the way and caught the barrage of bullets.

Richard hit the dirt trying to catch his breath as he held his bruised chest. "_Thank God for Kevlar"_ Richard said congratulating himself for putting on the Kevlar vest. He then saw the power chased by Jerry coming his way. He jumped at the power and missed it. It was then he realized that Jerry wasn't chasing the power, it was Victor. He and Victor collided and fell to the ground. Jerry who had stopped to grasp for breath was almost knocked down by Alex as she tried to get it.

Victor got untangled from Richard and made a horrible discovery. His gun had fallen loose from him and gotten hit and melted by Alex's fire missiles which she was now firing off. Alex stopped to understand the mathematics of the power's trail and knew where it was going next. Professor Crumbs was right; when she tried she could apply herself. She got in the way of the power but was knocked out of the way by the melted glob of metal that had been Victor's gun. Victor had thrown it at her.

She hit the dirt and said "Real mature"

"I aim to please" Victor shouted sarcastically chasing the power. Unfortunately he was knocked to the ground by Richard running after the power. Richard almost caught the glowing orb but was hit in the crotch by a rock thrown by Jerry. "I've been sapped" he shouted in a squeaky voice.

Jerry ran completely counterclockwise and almost caught the power but was head butted in the stomach by Victor. "I haven't had this much fun since I was a little boy." Victor said giddily.

Jerry tried to catch his breath but was finding it impossible to do so. He then saw the power floating by him and Richard running to catch it. Jerry rolled out in front of Richard who then tripped over Jerry and almost fell. Victor now saw the power right in front of him and he reached out for it. He almost got it before it was blown away from him by Alex

"Little snot nosed brat" He yelled in anger.

"I aim to please" Alex said back to him chasing the power.

Richard saw the power coming toward him and reached out for it. Problem was the power floated away from him this time due to an unexpected wind gust. "Oh come on" Richard said

Richard and Jerry were in the lead but Alex was waiting for the power with open arms. Victor stopped running and reached down to unhook a gun from his ankle. He pointed it at Alex and pulled the trigger. The bullet caught her straight in the chest. "That's for trespassing on my Island" Victor said

She fell down and very weak from blood loss crawled to the underground spring. Victor was now gaining on the power and was fixing to get it.

Alex reached for the spring and finally found the tip of the water. She reached for the water and Victor reached for the power. Suddenly it was all over. The power was gone, but where did it go.

It was then that Victor fell to his knees. Alex rose up. She had touched the water, healed herself, and jumped up to get the power and got the power all in a fraction of a minute. Alex Russo had won it fair and square.


	19. Alex's Victory

Alex's Victory

Alex felt the power grow in her. She now felt it again. The power was hers again. She whirled up into the air and flew around. The magic had given her the gift of flight. That wasn't all, she could now control all the elements. She could do anything she wanted now. She was now the full wizard.

Jerry Russo looked at his daughter flying about relishing the victory that had always been hers. She was now the full wizard and he had to live with that. There was just one little problem. The whole wizard world had bet that Justin would be the one to win. A few actually bet on Max. Only one person however bet on Alex and now Jerry was lamenting on the 30 gallons he was going to lose. He grasped his stomach where Richard had head butted him.

The one person who would be rich in the morning, the one person who bet on Alex was astonishingly the person who wasn't even a wizard anymore, Alex's aunt Megan.

Megan would wake to find 400 sacks of gold at her doorstep tomorrow.

Richard sighed in relief. He was finally done with this fiasco. He walked out of the cave and smelled the fresh air. He now knew what he had to do. The first thing he would do when he got home was to play a little hide and seek. He was going to pack up all of his stuff and leave. The seeking would be Harper's job. He relished his plan. He was going to do to Harper what Mr. and Mrs. Urkel did to Steve. He was running away so no one could find him. He looked at the scrapes and scratches on his arms and he remembered the rock to his crotch.

Victor however was sizing up the situation he was in. He saw the girl flying around the room happy at having the power. He then saw the stone on the floor where Richard had dropped it. He went to the stone and picked it up. Any wish at all, she said. But only one granted. He thought about what he wanted to wish for. Anything he could have been all on this stone. He saw Alex cast a spell that made flowers grow on the wall. He shook his head. "Sorry about shooting you and breaking your arm." He said to Alex

"No problem, I forgive you" Alex said giggling.

"Well, congratulations" Jerry said breaking the silence. "You got to be the full wizard" Victor looked at Jerry and saw that his smile was forced. He didn't like where this was going.

"Thanks' daddy." Alex said smiling and laughing like a kid on Christmas day.

"I don't know how we're going to explain this to Max, Mom, and Justin" Jerry said

"I have an idea." Alex said still floating. "Victor, give Daddy the stone."

Victor tossed the stone to Jerry and Jerry caught it. "All you have to do is wish that they had five more years before their power runs out. That way nobody has to know until it's too late." Alex explained

Jerry handled the stone with great care. He looked at Alex and thought about the fight this would ensue if they told the family that Alex had won. Jerry knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes and wished.

Justin's and Max's powers were returned to them for 5 more years. Jerry and Alex would keep this a secret until the five years were up. Jerry tossed the stone to Victor and Victor caught it. "Let's make a promise never to tell anyone about this or the five years thing deal." Jerry said raining his hand.

"Deal" Alex said giggling shaking Jerry's hand.

"Man, I promise I won't tell anybody." Victor said. "As long as I get to keep the stone"

"Okay, it's yours." Alex said

"Good, it'll make a good paperweight while I figure out what to wish for." Victor said

"Well, let's go home" Jerry said

"Sure" Victor said

"If you don't mind, I'll think I'll fly home" Alex said laughing

"Not on your life." Jerry said.

"But daddy" Alex whined playfully

"Okay, but turn invisible first so no one will see you." Alex turned invisible and flew to New York supersonic speed.

"I got to get a ticket." Victor said, "I'll meet you at the airport than I go to Jekyll Island."

"Alright" Jerry said.

He mulled over the decision he made with Alex. How were the boys going to react in five years? He would just have to see.

Alex flew through the air toward New York with rapid speed. The plan was perfectly executed. Now she had the power and she would use it for one thing; revenge against Justin and Harper. It wasn't over yet.

Not the end stills a lot of chapters to go. End of volume however. Watch out for the embryo


	20. Discovery

Discovery

Theresa Russo walked from room to room collecting her family's dirty laundry. She had just left Alex's room which was surprisingly neat and tidy. She made her way to Justin's room and opened his door.

At first she had to check her eyes. She didn't believe what she saw. There was Justin and in his arms sleeping soundly was Harper. What made it more shocking was they were both naked. Theresa rubbed her eyes to see if it was true. She looked again and still saw the weird form. Theresa left the room closed the door behind her and said, "Okay now that's just weird."

It was then she registered what she had just seen. Naked that could only mean one thing. Theresa opened the door in a rage and screamed "Justin Pepe Russo, you get out of that bed this instant."

Justin and Harper both woke up and flailed falling out of bed. "I want you both dressed and in the family room in two minutes." Theresa said in a blind fury. She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Justin and Harper than finally registered what they had done. "Oh no" Harper said looking at Justin

"What do you mean oh no" Justin said

"I slept with you." Harper said horrified.

"Yes and it was the best sex I ever had." Justin said.

"How could I do that?" Harper said. "How could I do this to my best friend who you raped?"

"Your obsession won over your morals. I'm thinking that given the proper circumstances" Justin said walking to Harper and putting his arm around her. "You would do it again"

"JUSTIN" Theresa yelled from the family room.

Justin and Harper got dressed and walked downstairs. Theresa was waiting for them. "How could you two be so stupid?"

Justin was fixing to talk before Theresa shut him up. "You, sleeping with your little sisters best friend and she's not even 18 yet. You know that could get you statutory rape." Theresa said angrily

"Yeah, just like you raped Alex" Harper said to Justin. Theresa stumbled a few minutes after hearing that.

"What" she said surprised.

"Justin raped Alex and I'm not talking consenting, He took her without her consent. He led her down a dark alley ripped her shirt and pants off and raped her." Harper said breathlessly. "She even told him to stop and he just kept right on doing it." Harper said. "There was no consent involved on Alex's part. She was a virgin when she was raped. Justin should know he saw the blood coming down her thigh after he put his thing in her." Harper said.

Justin looked down immediately. The shame of what he did was etched in his face. He wished he could take it back.

Theresa was still reeling from the truth Harper had just told. She went to Justin. "Tell me it's not true. Please tell me it's not true."

Justin looked her in the eyes and said "It's true."

Theresa was shocked. "I really hope you're lying. When Alex comes through this door I'll ask her what really happened. If she tells me it's true, you'll wish I was never your mother." Theresa said angrily

"I wish I could take it bac-"

"STOP" Theresa yelled. "Not until Alex comes home"

They waited there for 3 more hours when they heard a rushing sound. They looked everywhere and Alex appeared on the terrace in a form of purple light. She had just turned from invisible to visible.

She walked to the fridge and got a drink. "Alex" Theresa said from behind her.

"Hi mom" Alex said smiling. "Justin, Harper."

"Harper just told me something very interesting" Theresa said calmly

"What did they tell you?" Alex said losing the smile

"Alex, did Justin rape you." Theresa said condolingly.

"No" Alex said. "He didn't."

"Are you sure." Theresa said caringly

Tears came to Alex's eyes as she remembered the alleyway and Justin ripping her shirt off and fondling and nibbling on her breasts. She then remembered him putting his thing in her and showing her pleasure and pain. "I told him to stop" Alex whispered silently crying

Theresa heard what she said and turned to Justin. She was fixing to talk when Jerry entered the front door. "Hey Alex good thing you're here. Um Professor Crumbs would like to talk to you. What's wrong?" He said seeing Alex silently crying

"Why don't you tell him Justin" Harper said.

"Um Dad, how's it going" Justin said smiling.

"Good" Jerry said

"Jerry, we have a problem" Theresa said.

"What problem" Jerry said

"Justin, why don't you tell your father what you did." Theresa said eyes blazing.

"I can't" Justin said shame.

"Hey, whatever you broke, I'll fix it" Jerry said smiling.

"OH ORA LEY." Theresa said in Spanish. "You can't fix Alex's virginity."

"What" Jerry said? "What does that mean?"

"Mr. Russo, I hate to be the one to tell you but Justin raped Alex" Harper said

"WHAT" Jerry yelled in surprise? He turned to Justin. "TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE JUSTIN, YOU TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE." Jerry yelled in desperation.

"I can't, because it is true." Justin said.

"When did this happen" Jerry said.

"About three weeks ago." Alex said entering the conversation. "I asked him to come down the docks for ice cream and he led me to an old alleyway. There he ripped my shirt in half and fondled and nibbled on my breasts. He then unbuttoned my jeans and ripped my underwear in half. He licked me there." She indicated it to her parents. "Then he put his thing in me. I told him to stop, Daddy. I told him to stop." She said dropping to her knees and sobbing on the floor.

Jerry knew he had made the right decision when he wished that Alex had the full power. Something felt iffy about giving Justin the power. He put his hand under his daughters arm and helped her to her feet. She then buried her face into his chest and wept. "I'm sorry" she kept saying

"Honey," Jerry said. "It's not your fault." He said looking angrily at Justin. "Harper, take Alex upstairs."

"No," Theresa and Alex both said. "No, I'll take her." Theresa said. "But before I do, before Harper told me about the rape I found her and Justin wrapped in each other's arms naked and that was consensual." Theresa said hatefully at Harper and Justin. She then took Alex to her room.

Jerry looked with disdain at Harper and Justin. "Okay, first, Harper, you slept with Justin even though he raped your best friend."

"My obsession won out in a fight with my morals." Harper said

"And what's your excuse." Jerry angrily asked Justin.

"Dad, if I could take it back I would." Justin said

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT ISN'T IT." Jerry roared.

"Dad, I didn't mean to, Every time I had sex with a girl, I always called out Alex's name. I just wanted to love her in a more than brotherly way. I just didn't take into account that Alex didn't want to be with me. All that mattered in that alleyway was sexual urge and passionate lust." Justin said. "I didn't care that she didn't want it. The good news is it cured me. I no longer have feelings for my sister." Justin said hopefully

Jerry was dumbfounded and disgusted. He looked at Justin and said with angry hatred in his voice, "Get… the fuck… out… of… my… houussee." He said draining out the last word in his hate.

"Dad, come on, I promise I won't do it aga-"

"NO, JUSTIN, NO MORE EXCUSES AND NO MORE CHANCES. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW." Jerry roared in rage.

"Dad, please" Justin said begging.

"GOOOO" Jerry roared in rage.

Justin looked at his father's face and then turned to Harper. "You're going to pay for this. If you would have just kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't be in this mess."

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR SNAKE IN YOUR PANTS, THAN YOU WOULDHAVE AVOIDED ALL OF THIS" Jerry roared in a fury.

Justin walked to the door and stared right at Harper. "You're going to die for this." Justin said angrily

"GET OUT" Jerry screamed.

Justin closed the door behind him and left. He left Waverly Place and went to a bar to drink away his sorrows.

Jerry sat down dizzy from all the screaming he had done. His heart couldn't take much more of this. At least he stopped before he gave himself a heart attack. Jerry went over the last few days. Alex had become the full wizard. Max and Justin would keep their powers for a full five more years. He had just found out that Justin raped Alex and slept with Harper.

He never took into account the sins of his family until they had blown up.

Jerry didn't know it, but the shit was going to hit the fan.

Checkup on the embryo next chapter


	21. The Weird Fish

The weird fish

"I'm telling you it's the weirdest fish I've ever seen" Charlie Van House told the vet.

"What does it look like?" The vet asked

"When I got it, it looked like a fish that's shriveled up in a spiral. I could see the eye nose mouth and gills but it seems to be developing something." Charlie told the vet.

"How so," the vet asked

"I put it in water and it starts making this weird breathing sound as if it's developing lungs or something. Plus it has grown in the past few weeks. When I got it from the sea, it looked like a fish but now it looks like some kind of humanoid alien." Charlie said

"Do you have the humanoid alien with you." The vet said.

"I'll be right back." Charlie walked out to his car and brought in the fish bowl. He put it in front of the vet.

"GOOD GOD" The vet screamed. He had never seen a creature like this. It looked like some kind of humanoid thing but with gills. "I'll have my associates look at this thing for ya."

"All right but I want it back now, you hear." Charlie said

"Okay"

Later that night, Charlie Van House got the phone call that would change his life forever. "Hello" he said picking up the phone.

"Mr. Van House" the vet said

"Yeah" Charlie said

"Um we found out what the fish is and what's wrong with it." The vet said.

"Well what's wrong with it?" Charlie said.

The vet paused not sure how to break the news to him. "Mr. Van House, are you sitting down."

"Yes" He said plopping into a chair.

"The fish you got out of the ocean wasn't a fish. What you got out of the ocean was a 3 week old fetus."

"Fetus" Charlie said astonished, "as in a human fetus, a baby."

"Well it was a fetus when you got it out of the ocean but now thanks to your fish food and care for it, it grew into a post concepted, pre birth three month old humanoid." The vet said

"That explains why the thing kept growing and the gills kept shrinking. It was developing lungs. Wait a minute how can an embryo or a fetus or whatever grow in the ocean"

"It only stayed in the shallow warm water. There it ate plankton and ate nutrients until you found it." The vet said.

"What is it?" Charlie said.

"It's a fetus." The vet said

"No I mean what is it a boy or girl" Charlie asked.

"The doctors will tell you when there through testing it." The vet said.

"Wait a moment where is it." Charlie asked.

"I transferred it over to Phoebe Putney in Albany. The doctors will give it back to you when they are done."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Charlie told the vet goodbye hung up the phone and opened the door. There stood two cops.

"Hello, Mr. Van House, would you mind giving us a DNA sample." The first cop said.

"Yeah sure," He said plucking a hair from his head. "Here" he said giving it to the cop.

"Thanks" the cop said and then they left.

Meanwhile at the hospital the hair was matched up to a DNA sample of the P.C.P.B. standing for Post concepted Pre Birth. The DNA didn't match up.

"He probably really thought he caught a fish" one doctor told the cops. "I think he's innocent."

"Well it's a miracle the P.C.B.C. is still alive." The cop said to the doctor.

"Yeah, but what happens when it gets to be a full baby." The doctor asked his employer.

"We give the baby back to Mr. Van House until we can find the idiots who did this." The hospital manager said

"You mean the parents." The cop said.

"Yep" the doctor said, "I feel sorry for Mr. Van House, He doesn't know he's fixing to become a father."

"Can't wait to see the look on his face" the cop said laughing.


	22. pre adoption

Pre-adoption

Charlie Van House just shoed out the last church member from his house. The vet had come from a large church and told them all of Charlie's generosity in trying to help the weird fish or now as it came to be called the P.C.B.C.

The thing was now in its 5th month of life. The doctors had saved it by creating as best they could an artificial womb similar to the one Alex had made (but nobody knew that). When the press got wind of the story which was inevitable due to the fact that Charlie was a reporter; they took the thing to the entire world. The FBI and cops had to be brought in so no harm could come to the P.C.B.C.

The people from the vet's church were all congratulating Charlie on rescuing the thing. Doctors did tell Charlie about the procedure where they could make it a boy or girl but Charlie told them to leave it alone. Nature would take its course. The press made Charlie into a hero, and in no time at all he was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for rescuing the thing. Charlie's house was surrounded by people hoping to see him.

The same was true at the hospital. Several people broke in and got pictures of the thing. They were arrested but somehow the photos went on the internet. Early the next morning every newspaper in the US was covering the story.

Meanwhile the doctors and police and FBI were looking for the parents. They were running DNA matches from every hospital, jail, orphanage, and school in the country trying to find the parents.

Charlie Van House however was worrying about what if they never found the parents. He had asked the hospital what was going to come of that and got some shocking news.

"If that happens, the baby will stay with you." The doctor said

"What?" Charlie said awestruck.

"I'm afraid this comes as a shock to you." The doctor said.

"No, shitting a sailboat, that's a shock, this is a fucking catastrophe, and I'm not cut out to be a father." Charlie said.

"If you don't take the thing then someone else will and I can tell you they won't be so noble. You're the only person who can take the baby and keep it away from the public spotlight. We'll take care of everything else." The doctor said calmly

Charlie thought about it. "Alright, fine, I'll take the baby in six months when it's grown to full maturity, or at least baby maturity."

"Good, now let's sign some papers" the doctor said.


	23. Discovery Part 2

Discovery Part 2

Justin Russo told the bar keep to keep filling up the bottle. He kept drinking the fine clear poison that was Alcohol. He downed it and told the barkeep to fill it up some more. Just then the door opened and someone came into the bar.

"Hey, Carl" the guy said walking up to the bar.

"Hey, Charles" Carl the barkeep said. "The usual"

"Yeah" Charles said getting a glass of rum. He drained it and gave it back to Carl to fill back up. He then looked over at Justin. "What's your problem, pal"

"Got kicked out of my house" Justin said.

"Let me guess getting a divorce." Charles said.

"No my father kicked me out." Justin said.

"What'd you do?" Charles asked.

Justin looked at Charles and decided to tell him the truth. "I raped my sister."

Charles looked shocked at that. "That's strange, why'd you do it"

"I felt an overwhelming lust for her. I finally just got cured of it but not before my secret came out." Justin said taking a gulp from the glass in front of him.

"I had partly the same problem except for two things, I didn't feel lust for my sister, I felt hate. She was a complete control freak, always had to be in control so I took her out of control." Charles said

"What did you do" Justin asked.

"I killed her, shot her point blank in the chest." Charles said.

"Who are you" Justin asked.

"My name is Charles D. Vickers." Charles said. "and you are"

"Justin Russo" Justin said.

"You wouldn't happen to know who Alex Russo is, would you." Charles said

"She's my sister, the one I raped." Justin said.

"Oh, I guess I have to apologize to Victor then" Charles said

"Who's Victor" Justin said.

"My brother, Victor Kellaway" Charles said.

"Your brother knew Alex" Justin asked.

"Yeah, and I 'm guessing he still knows her" Charles said

"How does he know her?" Justin said remotely interested.

"Kept saying something about some kind of competition he and Alex and two others participated in. The object was to get a glowing golden orb of light that came from a purple stone."

"Yeah" Justin said then he caught on to what Charles was saying. "Wait a glowing orb of light that came from a purple stone. Who caught it?" Justin said.

"Oh Alex did" Charles said.

Justin stood up and then asked Charles, "When she caught it, what did your brother say she did"

"Flew around with a gold aura around her." Charles said.

"Who were the other two in the competition?" Justin asked.

"Well if I recall correctly, one of them was Richard Mourtigan and the other one was another Russo. "

"Who" Justin said desperately.

"I think his name was Derry, or Jerry or something" Charles said

Justin got up and paid for the drink and walked out. He then thought about something. If Alex got the wizard power then that means his and Max's power would disappear which meant the moment his power went away he would truly be on his own. He couldn't let that happen. He walked back to the sub shop to confront his sister.


	24. Confrontation

Confrontation

Justin walked with a rage into the sub shop. The moment he saw Jerry, he started going his way. Jerry was taking the customers orders when he saw Justin out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and Justin's fist connected with his chin. Jerry tripped over a chair and fell onto his back. He then jumped back to his feet and gave Justin the old fist to the face routine. Justin his nose now broken kicked his father in the crotch. Jerry doubled over in pain as Justin grabbed a bottle off the table and crashed it onto Jerry's head.

Jerry was knocked out cold. Justin then got the broken end of the bottle and walked up to the loft. He kicked open the door and walked inside. His eyes still blurry from the broken nose he found some water and healed it. He then turned to the living room. It was empty. Suddenly Alex came down the stairs. "Hey dad how's it-" she stopped midsentence when she saw Justin.

"Hello, Alex" Justin said shaking in anger. "What did you think would happen, that I wouldn't find out"

"About what" Alex said nervous.

"About the power, how you stole it from me and Max." Justin said dangerously.

"Justin, calm down." Alex said

"Why should I, all my life people have told me to hold it in, but no longer. I'm angry and I 'm going to do something about it, mainly kill you." Justin said angrily pulling out his wand.

"How are you going to do that," Alex said smiling. "You love me too much, remember"

"Not anymore I don't" Justin said angrily

Justin pointed his wand at her. He then raised it. Alex waited for what was going to come out. Justin concentrated all his might on this one spell; he wanted to kill, to kill Alex.

Justin raised his wand with murder in his eyes. "_AVADA KEDAVRA"_ There was a flash of green light and Alex shot golden rays at it. The golden rays passed right through the spell and hit Justin in the stomach and chest ionizing his internal organs.

The spell of green light soared under Alex's arm and hit her straight in her chest. She rose up in the air and flew backwards hitting the wall she then slid down the wall to rest at its base. Alex Russo was dead.

Justin fell onto his back reaching for the water nearest him. He crawled with his last breath to the sink and with his last remaining strength touched the water. The whole sink absorbed into him and he lost consciousness.


	25. Faux Funeral

Faux Funeral

The funeral was long and drawn out. Many people came to pay their last respects to Alex Russo. Justin was now in Wizard prison awaiting a hearing. If he was found guilty he would be given a lifetime sentence to Alcatraz. Nobody inhabited Alcatraz. If Justin was sent there he would be alone for the rest of his life. That all was only if he was fit to stand trial

Jerry was still nursing his jaw where Justin had hit him. Unfortunately it was Theresa who had found Alex. A doctor was with her now to help her with the shock. The people at the funeral were many. T.J. Taylor came to pay his respects, as did Evilini and the Longcapes. They all were shocked and horrified at Alex's death.

Magdalena, Theresa's mother who didn't know that Justin had done the deed, asked them where Justin was. Jerry thought of a lie and said he was too sad to come.

Mr. Laritate, Gigi Hollingsworth, the wannabees, and most of the people from school came to the funeral. Victor Kellaway, Richard Mourtigan, and Harper also came.

Charlie Van House carrying the P.C.B.C. in a livable environment was also here. When asked by the press why he had come, Charlie said for some reason he felt he needed to come.

Mason Grayback in his wolf form came in on a leash carried by the now elderly Juliet. Juliet sat down by the family as Mason sat on his hind legs and whined sadly as he looked at the casket. The casket had been closed and Alex's body was now in darkness.

All the people sat down and the preacher got up to speak. "This is a sad day. Most people wonder why the good die young, I'm here to tell you that-"

The preacher was cut off by the opening of the sanctuary door. Everybody looked to see who would crash a funeral. The press's photo flashes illuminated the doorway. Out into the light stepped a lady in a purple business suit.

She had an aura about her that commanded attention and respect. She walked down the aisle and sat down beside Victor Kellaway.

"Well anyway," the preacher said going back to his sermon.

"I didn't think you'd be this stupid" Victor said to the lady beside him, "Coming to your own funeral, I'd have thought you'd be a little more anonymous."

"Oh Victor, you flatter me" Alex told him in her business suit form.

"How the hell did you pull this off?" Victor said.

"Clone" Alex whispered. "Nice job getting your brother to be in the right place at the right time."

"Ah, it was nothing" Victor whispered.

"Will you two shut up" Richard said. Alex and Victor shut up and the preacher continued with his sermon.

After the funeral everybody got in there cars to go to the cemetery. Alex rode with Victor Richard and Harper. "Can't believe so many people came to pay their respects." She said

"I can't either, Alex" Harper said.

"Let's just hope no one finds out." Richard said.

"Yeah because if they did, I'd be one dead fish." Alex said

"Keep talking and you will be," Harper said quietly.

From the vehicle behind someone was listening to their conversation due to a bug they had placed on Harper while hugging her.

Megan Russo smiled. Her niece was like her in every way.


	26. double crossing Alex

Double-crossing Alex

Victor, Harper, and Richard got out of the cab. They walked to the dock. "So what are we doing here?" Harper said.

"We're here to find an old friend of mine." Victor said. "He usually hangs around after the sin."

"What are you talking about?" Harper said

"Don't encourage him" Richard said.

Victor looked out at the water. He then saw the full moon rise on the water. He looked away from the ocean and at the alleyway where Justin had raped Alex. Harper's and Richard's eye followed him. They gasped, but Victor didn't, he was used to this by now.

Out of the darkness waddling toward them was a green bulging creature that looked like a frog. It had a small frill running down its back. Its eyes had red corneas and yellow pupils. It waddled a few feet from them and then stopped. It looked at Victor and to Harper's and Richard's surprise, it spoke. "Why have you come here, claybag?"

"Did he just call you claybag?" Harper said

Victor ignored her question and spoke to the creature. "Greetings, Slimeball, how has Asia been treating you."

"It's a lot funnier then America, I'll tell you that. With all the claybags there giving us gifts hoping we don't cause them harm, it is beautiful." Slimeball said

"What's a claybag?" Harper asked before Victor could stop her.

"The Tyrant made you from clay and made your bodies' bloated bags of chemicals and fats. There for I call you claybags" Slimeball said.

"Who's the Tyrant and what are you." Harper asked.

The creature breathed in deep and the frill along his back developed into two big bat wings. He flapped his wings and flew. He flew toward Harper. The creature stopped before Harper and spoke. "As for your first question, the Tyrant is the one who people call God. As for your second question, I am Slimeball, a magnificent prince of the revolutionary, Lucifer. I am prince of a province in Asia where humans worship me without shame. I exhort them there, while here we blind humans to us. You ask what I am; you would know me as a demon, but not just any demon, a reverent and feared servant of the magnificent King Satan himself." Slimeball said proudly.

Harper burst out laughing. "You expect me to believe that you are a magnificent prince of the devil, no offence but you're kind of small." She said laughing.

Slimeball looked at Harper and smiled at her, for some reason that shut her up. Slimeball looked at Victor. "You better ask me your question before I lose my patience. What do you need?"

Victor looked at Slimeball and said "I need a human dead."

"What's its name?" Slimeball said.

"Alex Russo." Victor said.

Slimeball's eyes grew wide. "You mean that enchanting young lady who is now the most powerful wizard on the planet. Why the heaven would you want her dead." Slimeball asked

"I'm disgusted having anything to do with her." Victor said.

"Well I can't do it. Lucifer, the high and mighty has chosen her to play a part in History." Slimeball said smiling.

"Would that be nuking the world?" Harper said.

"Yes" Slimeball said happily.

"I have a question for you," Victor said, "Do you really want that."

"No I don't, humans might be disgusting but they are fun to play with. I am against this whole scenario." Slimeball said

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Victor said

"Well, there is one way. But there would be a cost. Not to any of you but to a rather nice family." Slimeball said smiling.

"That would be the Russo's I take it." Victor said.

"Yes, and yet the solution requires true love helped along by us." Slimeball said

"What do you mean helped along by you." Victor said.

"I mean to say, a brother and sister falling in love with each other, thereby destroying the whole family and destroying Lucifer's plan." Slimeball said smiling.

"Well, we'll leave you to it." Victor said and he, Richard and Harper left.

Slimeball laughed to himself. There was no such big plan as nuking the world. He was just stringing them all along. He had been hired to take out the Russo's and that just what he was going to do. Of course first he would have to talk to his employer.

His employer was the one who thought up all of this. The one person who orchestrated all the events so they would come down to a thrilling and horrible conclusion. The person who had poisoned Justin with a lust spell so he would rape his sister, the person who orchestrated everything even Charlie Van house finding the P.C.P.B. A black gloved hand rested upon Slimeballs shoulder. The camera leans in as we get a full face view of the one behind it all.

You'll find out who the mastermind is in the next chapter, until them keep guessing. Please review and tell me who you want it to be. I guarantee you it will be a complete shock.


	27. The two behind it all

The one behind it all

"It's all working out to my ultimate design, soon Alex will be dead and the world will be mine" Gigi Hollingsworth sung.

Slimeball smiled, "and the good news is all it cost you was your soul." He said reaching under his wing and pulling out the contract. "You sold your soul to me for magic power." He said handling the contract carefully. "I like this plan"

"Yep, it all is working out great; Alex really has dug her grave very deep. She's the only person who could stop me from taking over the world. Weird how with a few love potions I will have destroyed an entire family." Gigi said smiling. "But I couldn't have done it without my man on the inside." She said and someone else walked out of the darkness.

"Only for you, my love" Max Russo said smiling. "But I'm a little weirded out by the green thing" He said pointing at Slimeball.

"Okay fine my hubby," Gigi said planting a kiss on Max, "Slimeball go away."

Slimeball flew away. He suddenly stopped flying. He had seen a flash of purple in the alleyway. He flew higher and saw the entire dock. He saw a lady in a purple dress walking hurriedly away. Slimeball flew closer and saw the girls face. It was Alex Russo. She had heard everything. He then flew to warn Max and Gigi. He found them kissing on the dock still. "Alex was here, she heard everything" Slimeball said. Their mouths fell open.

From the other side of the dock, Megan Russo took off the wig and purple dress. Before anything else happened before another atrocity was committed she had to tell Alex the truth. She had no idea where she was though. Then she remembered where the trio dropped Alex off at. She headed to Central Park.


	28. Truth at last

Truth at last

Megan Russo paid the cab driver and got out. She walked into Central Park hurriedly. She looked for Alex Russo. She walked the whole park before finding her. She was watching the water at a bridge in Central Park. Megan Ran to her. She stopped and walked quietly to her. She then spoke. "Alex, I have something to tell you."

Alex turned around and saw Megan. She sighed and said, "What do you want?"

"It was all a plot, your brother raping you, that stupid vision, it was all a plot cooked up by a blond girl and your brother." Megan said

Alex was surprised at that. She than said "That's impossible Justin is in jail"

"Not Justin, Max." Megan said.

"Why should I trust you?" Alex said.

"Because I have proof." Megan said reaching into her pants pocket and retrieving a magical tape player. She pushed play. The magical tape inside played everything Max, Gigi, and Slimeball said.

Alex listened to all of it and spoke. She reached inside her coat and gave Megan some cash. "Take this and bail Justin out, and then go to my house I'll meet you there. When you get there tell everyone everything. Get Victor, Harper, and Richard also to my house. If they realize I know we can expect a battle."

"What are you going to do?" Megan asked her.

"I'm going to put on my armor. Now go." Alex said

Megan left as Alex replayed the tape.


	29. Transformation

Transformation

Alex replayed the tape again and again. She knew that Gigi didn't like her but this was taking it to far. From inside her heart, Alex felt a rushing hatred for Max and Gigi. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell.

_They have betrayed me too often than not_

_Now I know the traitors lot_

_Now go with a curse and serve me well,_

_Now shall you deal with all the powers of hell_

A purple cloud surrounded Alex as the rage in her heart boiled over. She was angry and livid at two people. The demon didn't count because this was business for him. Now she could feel herself growing. Her skin turned scaly and black. Her feet and hands grew big and her fingernails and toenails turned into claws. She completely was overwhelmed with hate as two horns sprouted from her head. Two wings spouted from her back. A tail sprouted from her buttocks. Her breath now was orange and burning. The growing process stopped and Alex let out a deafening roar. She then looked at her reflection in the water. She had turned into a fire breathing purple dragon. Max and Gigi were going to pay.


	30. Trust battle

Trust battle

It was a dark and stormy night. Megan arrived with Justin at the Russo household. Jerry armed himself with a shotgun and went out to confront his son and sister. "Somehow I knew you'd be in this together." He said pointing the shotgun at them.

"Jerry, you don't understand." Megan said. "Justin didn't kill Alex, he killed her clone. The real Alex is on her way here."

"Why should I believe you, you raped your sister" He said pointing at Justin "and you betrayed your family." He said pointing at Megan.

"Jerry, what's going on." Theresa said running out into the street.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Max said arriving with Gigi. "They conspired to kill Alex and they did it, there wasn't a clone."

"No he's lying, there was a clone I didn't kill Alex, I killed her clone." Justin said.

"Who are you going to believe, me who was an obediant son or him who raped his own sister." Max said.

"Dad you gotta believe me, Raping her wasn't my fault. They poinsoned my drink with lust potion. That's why I raped Alex." Justin said

"You expect me to believe that, what kind of idiot do you think I am" Jerry said.

"The idiot who's pointing the gun at the wrong person." Victor said arriving with Harper and Richard.

"Mr. Russo, Justins's right, it was Max and Gigi. We've got the recordidng to prove it." Harper said reaching inside her coat. She got the recorder out and pushed play. Unfortunatly the rain shortcircuted the recorder so only static came out.

"I guess that works for me." Jerry said pointing the shotgun at Justin. "Go to hell" He said and then he pulled the trigger.


	31. Wrong decision

Wrong Decision

Justin Russo stumbled and gasped as he fell to the ground. He felt water falling around him but it wasn't enough to heal the gaping wound in his chest. He groaned and started choking. He then breathed his last and lay still.

The death of the young man shocked everyone. Theresa yelled into the night "NOOOOO"

Max looked down at Justin and regretted his whole part in this. "I never wanted this."

Jerry looked at his son on the ground and his wife crying over him. Jerry then looked at Max looking horrified. He then dropped the shotgun. "What have I done" He said and started sobbing.

Harper ran to Justin and collapsed on top of him sobbing uncontrollably. Richard looked sick. Megan looked at Jerry with cold hatred in her heart.

Gigi Hollingsworth was smiling on the inside. One step further to killing Alex Russo.

Victor looked at the recorder Harper had dropped. He picked it up and pushed play. Suddenly the recorder started up again and the entire conversation started to play.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and listened and they all turned to Gigi and Max. "Is it true?" Jerry said.

Max who was looking at Justin said "yes" quietly.

"No he's lying" Gigi said. They all turned to her and started her way. She saw the shotgun on the ground and went for it. She got her hands on it and raised it up to settle on the group of people. "Don't move, you make one false move and I'll kill you."

Suddenly she felt a sharp claw tap her on the back. She turned around to face a purple dragon with hate in its eyes. "That was the wrong decision." Alex Russo said angrily.


	32. Goodbye Gigi?

Goodbye Gigi?

Gigi was paralyzed with fear. That's when she realized she still had the shotgun. She raised it to her nemeses and fired. The bullet hit the dragon in the middle of the eyes. It hit the dragon and spread out leaving a slight bruises but just that a bruise.

The dragon breathed fire on Gigi. She then screamed in burning pain and collapsed from the shock of all the third degree burns. She felt the dragon's tongue wrap around her and lift her into the air. The dragon tossed her into the air and opened its mouth to receive her. She tried to alter her course but to no avail. She fell into the dragon's mouth and it closed on her legs amputating them.

She screamed in pain. The dragon then opened its mouth again and threw her into the air. She fell again into the dragon's mouth but this time it closed on her midriff. She was bitten across the middle. The dragon then opened her mouth again to receive the bottom half of Gigi. She looked in horror as her lower part went down the dragon's throat. She then reached down to feel a slippery mass where her lower half had been. She realized in pain and horror that she was holding her intestines. She screamed in pain and horror as she herself went down the dragon's throat.

She hit the stomach acid and sank into it. She stayed there burning and screaming when suddenly a sense of calm came over her. She then happily sank into the stomach acid. She then drifted to unconsciousness and then that lovely sleep that is death.


	33. a little twist

A little twist

Alex burped as Gigi was covered with the stomach acid. A little fire came out as Alex wiped her mouth with one of the laundry that was on lines across Waverly Place. She then leaned forward to look at Justin on the ground. For some reason she started laughing. Jerry and the rest of the people were shocked at her laughing until someone else joined in. Alex spoke to Max then. "Max Russo, this is Alex Russo and I just dropped in to say, gotcha."

From behind her wings on her back someone stepped out from under the wings. That someone was Justin Russo. He dropped down and joined his dead clone on the ground and his family. Jerry and the rest of the people's mouths dropped open. "How" Jerry asked.

Justin looked down at the dead Justin on the ground and said, "Clone". Then he turned back to Alex and said "Good job Alex"

Alex morphed back into a human and smiled. Suddenly from behind her she waved her wand and Gigi appeared covered in slime and blood. She looked at her body and was surprised to see that she was whole again. "Now you know what happens when you mess with my family" Alex said.

Gigi spit some slime out of her mouth and got up. "You mean that that was all an illusion." Gigi said.

"No, I took pity on you, and so here you are." Alex said smiling.

Gigi looked shocked and hurt at that.

Alex looked away as she turned back to her family. From behind her back, Gigi retrieved a knife and raised it into the air. "Alex, watch out" Justin said.

Alex turned around only to be punched buy Gigi. Gigi rose her arm up into the air and said, "It doesn't matter that you beat me now, I'm going to kill you." Her arm soared to Alex's heart but never got there due to the fact that a golden ray had bored through her. Gigi screamed and fell to the ground dead.

From behind her, Charlie Van House was looking amazed at the PCBC who had shot the ray. Alex sat up and laughed. "That's my girl" she said laughing and suddenly all the other's joined in to.

And so the story ends with a laugh.

Epilogue to come


	34. Epilouge

Epilogue

1 year later

Charlie Van House got to know his daughter's (yes it did turn out to be a girl) true family really well. He didn't tell the hospital or the cops he had found them because it would expose them all. He liked being a part of the now extended Russo Family. He liked how things have turned out.

Alex and Justin came to terms with each other. They both went to counseling to deal with their issues which was going well. The fact that both of them now shared a child was even more binding.

Max was given 24 years in Wizard Prison for his help in Gigi's scheme.

Gigi was given eternal servitude to Slimeball as her contract stated.

Slimeball was given the business end of the deal since that was what he was in the plot. He was given five years demonic probation which meant he had to serve at a soup kitchen and who was helping him but Gigi.

Alex did however get a few years in prison due to the fact that she shot and killed two wizard cops.

Justin did a few months due to the fact that he raped his sister. Weirdly when he got out he dated proposed and married Harper Finkle.

Richard Mourtigan presided over the wedding and walked Harper down the aisle.

Alex and Harper aren't friends anymore due to the fact that Harper had tried to betray her one too many times.

Jerry still traumatized that he would have killed his son had it have been his son recoiled away from friends and family. He was shocked back into the family when it turned out that the baby was Alex and Justin's. They really did bond very well as grandfather and granddaughter.

The baby named Abigail resided with Charlie due to the fact that the secret of her true parentage could never get out.

Victor Kellaway has been visiting Alex Russo in prison and it has been said that they are going to marry when she gets out.

Alex's still the full wizard of the family. That secret has yet to come out.

Well that's the story hoped you liked it please review.


End file.
